Darkness
by niichigo
Summary: Tengah malam, Takami berhasil membuat suatu percobaan. Saat itu juga, dia membuat Wakana menjadikan kelinci percobaannya! Apakah reaksi dari Wakana?/RnR pleassee! ShinWaka nggak kerasa, mistery nggak kerasa, sampai humorpun garing.


_**[Lab Kimia, Ojo Senior High School]**_

"Takami_-san_, kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang _senpai_ sembari menyudahkan pekerjaannya.

"E-em, saya mau menyelesaikan percobaan yang satu ini. Kemungkinan saya akan pulang larut." jawab Takami yang masih berkutat dengan botol Kimia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mau pulang dulu. Setelah kau selesai, tolong kau kunci lab Kimia ini, ya!" kata _senpai_ itu. Dia menunjuk ke suatu benda, benda itu adalah kunci. Takami mengangguk.

"Baik, _senpai_. Hati hati dijalan," ujar Takami.

"Iya. Jangan terlalu larut, ya." suruh _senpai_. Lalu dia membuka pintu lab.

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan angka 23.35. Tetapi Takami masih saja berkutat pada percobaannya yang satu itu. Ruangan itu gelap. Sunyi dan kelam. Tak ada iringan suara, kecuali iringan suara jangkrik yang nyaring.

"Khu ku ku, akhirnya percobaan ini selasai. Fu fu fu..,"

**

* * *

Darkness**

**Kelam**

**By SalmaHimawariOsama-26**

**Disclaimer, Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Rated T**

**Genre: Humor/Mistery**

**Shin Seijuro X Wakana Koharu, ShinWaka**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Mistery nggak kerasa, humor garing, bacotan author, abal, GJ, alur kecepatan dan lain sebagainya.**

_***Jangan pernah percaya dengan fic ini, karena akan menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!-kok jadi iklan rokok?-***_

_**\/**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**\/**_

***~*_O_***_O_*~***

**.**

_**[Takami POV]**_

_**CTARR!**_

Suara itu, suara petir. Petir menyambar nyambar di langit. Langit mendadak berubah menjadi hitam. Awan menjadi abu abu. Sangat beda dengan yang kulihat tadi pagi.

Petir itu menyambar tepat saat aku selesai mengerjakan percobaanku.

Fu fu fu, aku berpikir sejenak. Aku ingin mengetahui, apa reaksi dari hasil percobaanku ini. Aku ingin kelinci percobaan. Fu fu fu, sisi lainku sepertinya keluar, _Dark_ Takami. Takami hitam yang selalu menggerak gerakkan kacamatanya.

Kau mau tahu, percobaanku seperti apa? _Well_, bentuknya tajam. Walaupun tak setajam pisau. Kecil, lebarnya hanya berukuran 1cm - 4cm saja. Bewarna coklat tua.

Oh, ya. Aku membuatnya 2. Aku membuatnya dengan variasi yang amat berbeda. Benda itu kumasukkan ke dalam toples yang berbeda, agar bisa dibedakan.

Fuh, sepertinya sia sia saja kalau aku berdiri diam disini. Aku sudah mulai lama berada di lab kimia. Jarum jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Baik, aku mengambil kunci lab. Meringkasi barang barangku termasuk percobaanku itu.

_**Klek**_

Aku menutup pintu. Sekaligus mengunci pintu rapat rapat. Bisa hancur kalau ketahuan _senpai_, jika ada 1 barang yang hilang dari lab itu. Walaupun itu sebuah penghapus yang amat kecil.

Aku menuruni anak tangga. Sepi. Tak ada siapa siapa. Suara langkahanku bergema panjang. Bunyi tetesan air pun dapat kudengar. Malam itu sangat mengerikan.

Aku telah sampai. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku berniat pulang. Tetapi, aku menengok ke clubhouse Amefuto. Aku melihat seberkas cahaya terang di dalam sana. Aku curiga. Jangan jangan disana masih ada orang?

Hmm, daripada rasa curiga terus menghantuiku, aku akan membesuk ke club house itu.

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Clubhouse Ojo White Knights, Pk.23.56]**_

_**.**_

_**Krieet**_

Kubuka pintu clubhouse secara perlahan lahan. Aku menengok ke arah cahaya itu.

Dan akhirnya, aku melihat seseorang.

Dia sedang tertidur lelap di atas tumpukan kertas, bisa disebut itu adalah file.

Dia kecil.

Dia berambut panjang.

Rambutnya dikucir 1 ekor kuda.

Rambutnya bewarna biru.

Dia memakai jaket bewarna biru muda.

Matanya tertutup.

Yeah, aku tahu siapa dia.

Wakana Koharu.

Manager tim Ojo White Knights.

Dia berkepribadian rajin. Dia juga sopan dan baik. Dia bagaikan bunga di Ojo White Knights.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya yang sedang tertidur. Aku berbisik kepadanya. Aku ingin membangunkannya.

"Waka-,"

_**Ctarr!**_

Sekali lagi. Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Ucapanku juga terpotong karena petir itu. Aku menutup telingaku.

"HYAAA!"

Kulihat Wakana terbangun sembari berteriak sama dengan petir. Sama kencangnya. Sama nyaringnya dan sama membuat orang kaget, termasuk aku.

Aku kembali menutup telinga. Jeritan histeris Wakana membuatku menutup telinga untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu, Wakana menatapku.

"Takami_-san_? A-ada apa disini? Kok belum pulang?" tanya Wakana seraya mengusap matanya yang tadi tertidur.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Tadi aku mengerjakan percobaanku dulu," jawabku, "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"E-eng.. a-aku disuruh sama Shogun buat bikin data. Sebenarnya sih, aku boleh pulang sekarang. Yah, berhubung orang tuaku sedang tidak ada dirumah, lebih baik kukerjakan saja tugas ini sekalian. Tapi, ternyata aku ketiduran disini. Begini deh," jelas Wakana, "Ukh.., tapi aku masih ngantuk. Aku sudah 3 jam duduk disini sambil mengerjakan setumpuk data ini.." lanjut Wakana sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan kertas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Fu fu fu…," aku tertawa sinis(?)

"Takami-_san_? A-ada apa? Kok ketawanya aneh begitu?" tanya Wakana takut. Oh, tidak. _Dark_ Takamiku muncul lagi.

"N-nggak apa apa, Wakana! Hm.., ini sepertinya kau sangat cocok untuk percobaanku kali ini.." ucapku.

"Percobaan? K-kau mau membuatku menjadi kelinci percobaan?" tanya Wakana khawatir.

"Bukan! Tapi, tenang saja. Kashiatnya sangat manjur. Kau akan terlelap selama 5 jam. Dan, waktu kau siuman, badanmu kembali segar." ujarku.

"Eh? Memang benda itu benda apa?" tanya Wakana lagi.

"Hm.., tunggu sebentar! Sebentar!" aku lalu mengambil benda itu secepatnya. Aku ingin membuat Wakana terkejut. Aku tidak melihat tasku, aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku kepada Wakana.

**Jreng Jreng Jreng**

"Yap! Ini dia, COKLAT TERLELAP KARYA TAKAMI ICHIRO!"

_[Backsong: Doraemon, saat Doraemon mengeluarkan barang dari kantong ajaibnya]_

Krik..Krik..

…..

Hening

…

Krik..Krik..Krik

"Kau tidak kaget, Wakana?" tanyaku dengan nada lemas.

"E-eh? A-a-a… iya! A-aku kaget! Kaget sekali kok!" jawab Wakana canggung.

"Tak usah diurusi, silakan! Kamu makan ini!" tawarku sambil mengeluarkan coklat yang berada di dalam toples. Lalu kuberikan ke Wakana.

"Makasih, Takami_-san_. Aku tidur dulu, ya!" ujar Wakana. Lalu Wakana menutup matanya dan tidur lagi.

Sementara aku memasukkan coklat sebanyak banyaknya ke mulut Wakana. Agar Wakana bisa bermimpi indah. Itulah khasiat dari percobaanku.

"Fu fu fu, aku tak sabar menunggu reaksinya…"

_**[End of Takami POV]**_

_**.**_

_**[Wakana POV]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuitt..cuitt…**_

"Bangun, Wakana! Sudah pagi! Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu!" teriak Takami Ichiro.

Oh, iya. Aku tertidur 5 jam karena coklat pemberian Takami.

Kulirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam 5 pagi.

"Enggg…. Nyenyak," ucapku seraya merenggangkan tanganku yang kaku.

"Bagaimana reaksinya? Bagus bukan?" tanya Takami. Aku mengangguk.

"Hm! Lihat! Aku kembali bersemangat lagi! Thanks, Takami_-san_!" Takami tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, aku akan memberimu, ya!" ucap Takami. Dia mengusungkan dadanya, seakan dia sombong. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau dipanggil Shogun, lho!" ucap Takami.

"E-eh? Sekarang Shogun dimana?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang dia ada di ruang konseling. Mau kuantar?" tawar Takami.

"Nggak usah! Thanks, Takami-_san_!" lalu aku pergi ke ruang konseling secepatnya, _"Duh, aku bisa dimarahi habis habisan oleh Shogun karena belum selesaikan tugas ini!"_ batinku panik.

_**[Ruang Konseling, 06.00]**_

_**Brak**_

Aku mendobrak pintu konseling dengan keras. Aku melihat Shogun dengan lelaki bertubuh tinggi, Sakuraba Haruto.

"Wakana, duduk!" perintah Shogun. Aku mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"H-h-hah, a-ada apa, Shogun _Sensei_?" tanyaku. Nafasku tersenggal, "M-maaf! Aku belum bisa mengerjakan tugas ini! Maaf!" ucapku gelagapan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengumpulkan data?" tanya Shogun

"He?" aku bingung.

"Kau lupa, ya? Wakana-_chan_? Kita berdua 'kan mau syuting film '_Kelahiran Kerajaan Ojo_'?" Sakuraba mencoba mengingatkan kepadaku.

"_Hei? Perasaan aku nggak pernah terpilih dalam peran drama tahunan?"_

"Eh? Film apa itu? Kok bisa?" aku tak percaya.

"Kau amnesia?" tanya Sakuraba. Aku menggeleng, "Film itu 'kan film drama tahunan? Ceritanya, ada seorang pangeran. Pangeran itu pergi mengembala ke negeri Ojo. Dia mempunyai janji dengan Putri Ojo. Waktu kecil, Putri Ojo pernah memberikan strap bergambar kuda kepada sang Pangeran. Pangeran berjanji, jika dia sudah besar, dia akan menikah dengan Putri Ojo. Sayangnya, Orang tua Putri melarangnya menikahi anak semata wayangnya. Itu dikarenakan sang Pangeran hidup di negeri Phoenix, musuh bebuyutan negeri Ojo. Dan…., yang menjadi Pangeran dan Putri adalah aku dan kau, Wakana-_chan_!" ucap Sakuraba panjang lebar. Aku serentak kaget.

"E-eh? A-a-aku d-dan S-Sakuraba?" ucapku canggung. Shogun dan Sakuraba mengangguk.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk latihan drama. Jadi, cepatlah pakai kostum!" sentak Shogun. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku pergi mengembalikan file ini.

Bertepatan setelah itu, aku bertemu pandang dengan Takami.

"Wakana? Ada apa?" tanya T akami.

"I-itu, aku disuruh latihan drama. Tapi.., kayaknya aku nggak pernah diajak main drama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Takami-_san_? Bantu aku, please!" aku memohon kepada Takami.

"Humm…, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Sekarang, makan ini." Takami mengeluarkan coklat lagi. Tanpa basa basi, aku memakannya, "Engg.., itu coklat untuk memajukan waktu!" lanjut Takami.

"Nggak apa apa! Thanks, Takami_-san_!"

_**Bruk**_

Aku jatuh dan tertidur lelap. Sekarang disekitarku menjadi gelap.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuitt..cuit…**_

_**.**_

"Bangun, Wakana! Sudah pagi!" teriak Takami Ichiro.

Mataku terbuka, walaupun itu sangat kecil. Hingga celah cahaya matahari hanya masuk seperempat saja.

"T-Takami_-san_?" ucapku gelagapan.

"Iya. Ini aku, Takami. Kau dipanggil Shogun." ujar Takami.

"Eh? I-iya..," aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku pergi ke tempat Shogun, di ruang konseling..

Hei?

Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan hal ini?

Ahh…, mungkin hanya _De Javu _saja.

_**.**_

_**[Ruang Konseling, 06.00]**_

_**Kriek**_

Aku membuka pintu konseling. Aku melihat sosok seorang kakek kakek(?) alias Shogun bersama seorang pemuda berjas.

"Per-permisi?" ucapku seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Wakana! Akhirnya datang juga!" sahut Shogun riang.

"A-ada apa? Shogun _senpai_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ehm, begini. Dia pak Yamada Kiyoshiro. Salah satu pengusaha sukses di bidang mesin. Bisakah kau antarkan pak Yamada ke ruang lab?" tanya Shogun.

"Boleh saja." Jawabku singkat. Lalu aku dan pak Yamada menaiki anak tangga, pergi ke ruang lab.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Ruang Lab, 06.25]**_

_**.**_

_**Kriet**_

Yap, aku membuka pintu ruang lab. Aku membukakannya untuk pak Yamada.

"Silakan pak Yama-" omonganku terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan yang mustahil. Mustahil. Sangat mustahil.

Kau tahu apa itu?

Ehm-

Pemandangan yang kumadsud itu….

SEORANG SHIN SEIJURO MEMEGANG SEBUAH MESIN.

Nah, itulah yang kumadsud.

Mulutku menggaga lebar.

"S-Shin?" ucapku gelagapan, "N-ngapain kamu disini?" lanjutku.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Shin Seijuro…" kata pak Yamada.

"Ada apa Wakana? Dia siapa?" tanya Shin yang masih memegang sebuah mur, dia ingin membetulkan radio yang rusak.

"I-ini pak Kiyoshiro Yamada. Dia.., ingin bertemu denganmu.." jawabku.

"Nak Shin! Anda sangat hebat! Prestasi anda dalam teknik mesin sangat gemilang! Saya sangat kagum dengan anda! Maukah kau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku? Yamada Group Of Company?" pak Yamada tak henti hentinya memuji Shin. Dia pun menawarkan Shin untuk bekerja di Yamada Group Of Company, perusahaan nomer 1 dalam bidang **MESIN**.

"Maaf, untuk kali ini, saya masih ingin fokus kepada Amefuto. Maaf," Shin menolak tawaran yang menurutku amat langka itu. Pak Yamada sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu..," ucap pak Yamada, "Tapi, jika suatu saat anda berminat, silakan hubungi saya di nomer ini, ya!" pak Yamada menyodorkan kartu namanya ke Shin.

"Baik." Jawab Shin singkat. Pak Yamada pamit pergi.

"S-Shin, b-b-bukannya k-kau sangat payah dalam mesin? T-tapi… kok.. kamu..,"

"Jangan bercanda Wakana. Aku sedang sibuk megurusi radio ini!"

"M-maaf! Bye, Shin!"

_**Blam**_

Aku menutup pintu lab. Aku masih tak percaya.

Tiba tiba, aku melihat Koran tergeletak bebas di lantai. Koran itu kupungut.

Aku membaca artikel utama.

"_17 September 2010, Jumat_

_Seorang murid telah mengharukan nama SMU Ojo! Murid yang saya madsud adalah __**Shin Seijuro**__! Walau dia masih kelas 2 SMU, dia sudah bisa membuat sebuah handphone dengan progam yang sangat lengkap! Bahkan, Presiden Jepang ikut memujinya! Bravo!"_

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Shin? Shin? Shin yang payah dalam mesin itu…., mimpi!" bentakku. Lalu, Takami lewat didepanku.

"Takami-_san_!" sahutku. Takami menoleh.

"Hm?" Takami hanya berdehem.

"I-ini mimpi, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Mana mungkin?" jawabnya.

"T-tapi.. engg…., Takami-_san_, bolehkah aku meminta coklatmu lagi?" tanyaku. Takami mengangguk.

"Nih," Takami memberikanku coklat itu. Aku langsung melahapnya.

_**Bruk**_

Kelam. Sepi. Gelap. Tak ada cahaya. Lagi lagi, aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh.., sudah pagikah?" batinku. Aku melihat sepintas cahaya masuk ke dalam celah sempit clubhouse.

"Wakana! Bangun!" teriak seseorang sembari menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku.

"T-Takami-_san_?" aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

"Iya. Kau dipanggil oleh Shogun." ujar Takami. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku juga pergi secepatnya ke ruang konseling.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini juga termasuk De Javu?"_ batinku.

Sudahlah, aku harus ke ruang konseling! Daripada aku terlambat dan harus dimarahi Shogun berjam jam..

_**.**_

_**[Ruang Konseling, 06.35]**_

_**.**_

"Wakana! Datang juga kau!" Shogun menyambutku dengan hangat. Sekarang dia bersama Linebacker Ojo White Knights, Shin Seijuro.

"Ada apa. Shogun_-san_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Koharu, duduklah sebentar disebelahku," ajak Shin. Lalu aku duduk disebelahnya.

"_Koharu?"_

"Aku sudah duduk. Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau sudah punya rencananya?" tanya Shogun balik.

"Rencana apa, ya?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Kau lupa, Wakana? Rencana resepsi **PERNIKAHAN**mu dengan Shin itu, lho!" jawab Shogun.

Hei, aku salah dengar, ya?

Pernikahan?

Kapan Shin melamarku?

Aku juga masih SMU, 'kan?

"A-a-aku… dan S-Shin?" pintaku lirih.

"Tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Seijuro saja." ucap Shin.

"E-e.. i-iya.., Shi-eh-Seijuro!" kata kataku terputus putus, "A-aku mau kebelakang dulu, ya!" lanjutku.

"Koha-" Shin memanggilku. Tetapi aku sudah keluar.

"_A-apa apaan ini? Aku menikah dengan Shin?"_ desahku. Lalu aku memandangi cermin yang berada di depanku.

"_Eh? Kok aku jadi tinggi begini? Ah, b-badanku.., berubah?"_ aku semakin panik karena tubuhku ini. Lalu, Sakuraba menyapaku dari kejauhan.

"Wakana!" sahut Sakuraba.

"Eh, Sakuraba!" sahutku balik.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada kegundahan?" tanya Sakuraba khawatir.

"Nggak ada apa apa, kok," aku tidak mau mencemaskan Sakuraba, "Ngomong ngomong, sekarang hari, tanggal, bulan dan tahun berapa?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Sekarang hari Selasa, tanggal 27 bulan Oktober tahun 2021." jawabnya.

"_What the hell?"_

"K-kalau begitu…, sekarang kita umur berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kita sudah berumur 26 tahun. Dan sekarang kita mahasiswa di Universitas Ojo, 'kan? Kau amnesia lagi?" tanya Sakuraba.

"E-enggak! Oh, byee!" aku lalu berlari. Pantas saja, keadaan disini berubah total.

_**Brak!**_

Aku bertabrakan keras dengan seseorang.

"Aduh…," aku memegangi kepalaku. Aku melihat orang yang menabrakku. "Takami_-san_?"

"Oh, Wakana! Selamat, ya!" Takami mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Takami_-san_! Kok aku jadi nikah sama Shin? A-aku minta coklatnya! Tolong!" aku memohon kepada Takami.

"Hmm, nih." Takami memberikan coklat itu. Dengan sigapnya, aku memakan coklat pemberian Takami.

**.**

_**Brak!**_

**.**

_**Cuitt..cuit…**_

"Wakana…, bangun. Kau dipanggil oleh Shogun!" sentak seseorang. Berkacamata, tinggi. Takami Ichiro.

"Eh.., iya." aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku bergegas ke ruang konseling. Aku tergiang sesuatu peristiwa.

"_Hei! Ini lagi, ini lagi dan ini lagi! Apa apaan ini? Kalau bukan De Javu, lalu ini apa?"_

Tiba tiba, aku melihat seseorang. Tingginya tak jauh beda denganku. Warna caramelnya terasa kental di mataku.

"Sena Kobayakawa? Iya, 'kan?" tanyaku kepada lelaki itu.

"Hm? Tentunya!" jawabnya seraya menyunggingkan mulutnya. Kulihat dia sedang menggendendong….. bayi?

"Sena, itu bayinya Suzuna, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan." jawab Sena singkat, "Kau juga dipanggil pak Shogun, ya?" tanya Sena.

"Iya. Kita sudah sampai, tuh." Aku menunjuk ke pintu konseling. Lalu aku membuka pintu itu.

_**Kriett**_

"Permi-"

"Wah! Selamat datang, pasangan istri Kobayakawa! Ah, selamat pagi, Senaka!" Shogun menyapaku dan Sena dengan hangat..

What?

Pasangan istri Kobayakawa?

Senaka?

"Eh? Pa-pa-pasangan istri? Senaka? Siapaa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lupa, ya? Senaka itu 'kan bayimu! Bayimu dengan Sena. Sena sudah menjadi suamimu, 'kan?" ujar Shogun. Raut mukaku naik drastis, aku kaget setengah mati.

"Koharu, sepertinya kau sedang sakit?" Sena menghawatirkanku.

"_Suami istri? Pasangan Kobayakawa? Tunggu! Kalau dipikir pikir…, Senaka itu kalau dieja SENA dan WakaNa. Eh? Masa? A-aku menikah dengan Sena sampai sampai aku punya bayi dengan Sena? B-bukannya aku akan nikah dengan Shin? Hei! Kenapa dunia ini tak henti hentinya membuatku bingung? Hei!"_

"Koharu? Ada apa denganmu?" lamuannku terbuyar setelah Sena yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eng…, bukannya aku menikah dengan Shin?" tanyaku.

"Hei. Bukankah kamu nggak mau menikah dengan Shin? Setahun yang lalu, saat kau mengadakan pernikahan di Gladial Room, kau mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang barang yang ada di sekitar tempat pernikahan. Karena kau tak mau menikah dengan Shin." jelas Sena. Aku mengangga lebar.

"Lalu, Shin dimana?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu, ya." jawab Sena.

"A-aku cari Shin dulu, ya!" aku menutup pintu ruang konseling. Sena dan Shogun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Aku lalu pergi ke ruang kerja Shin.

"SHIN!" teriakku. Semua pandangan ada di arahku. Semua memandangiku dengan tapan yang ragu.

"A-anu, ada yang lihat Shin?" tanyaku sopan. Lalu orang yang kutanyai hanya cuek sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Pst, kasihan sekali Shin.."_

"_Dasar. Yang namanya cewek itu…"_

"_Sekarang dia sudah punya bayi, lho!"_

Bisikan dari orang perorang kudengar. Lalu aku secepatnya menyingkir dari tempat kerja itu. Aku menuju ke lab Kimia..

…

_**[Lab Kimia, 09.20]**_

_**Bruak!**_

Suara itu…, seperti suara benda yang jatuh. Suaranya keras. Dengan secepatnya, aku membuka pintu lab itu.

_**Kriet**_

Oh, tidak. Aku melihatnya. Melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang sekarang sudah stress berat. Dia.., dia Shin!

"Shin!" seruku riang. Lalu aku bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Shin menatapku.

"P-pergi!" bentak Shin.

"Shin?" aku bingung. Baru kali ini Shin membentakku.

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi! Kau tidak puas mencampakkanku? BAKAna!"

_**Jderr!**_

Petir. Petir dalam hatiku berteriak kencang. Petir itu menembus hatiku. Lalu aku pergi. Pergi dari hadapan Shin.

_**Brak!**_

Apa apaan ini? Kenapa hidupku jadi tak beraturan?

Tunggu! Ini terjadi setelah aku memakan coklat bikinan Takami! Aku harus tahu apa madsud Takami!

Lalu, aku berlari menemui Takami. Aku mencari carinya hingga ke pelosok. Dan, aku menemukan Takami di suatu tempat.

"TAKAMI-_SAN_!" aku berteriak kencang. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Wakana? Kau mau coklat itu lagi?" tawar Takami.

"Takami-_san_! Apa madsudmu! Kenapa setiap kali memakan coklatmu hidupku menjadi sangat kelam! Kenapa?" aku makin kesal denganya. Lalu dia hanya tertawa.

"Khu khu khu, ini pembalasan!" Takami menggerak gerakkan kacamatanya. Tiba tiba, ruangan yang sepi itu sekarang menjadi hitam. Tombak api itu melingkariku dan Takami. Lantai tempat aku berpijak pun terdapat gambar bintang.

"A-apa ini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ini pembalasan karena kau telah mencampak Shin! Karena kau, cita cita Shin jadi hancur! Semenjak kau membatalkan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Shin, Shin menjadi trauma!" sentak Takami. Keluarlah Shin.

"Koharu…, gara gara kau, aku menjadi begini.." Shin menampakkan dirinya dengan kain kusut. Darahnya tersebar dimana mana. Lalu muncullah, para FC Shin.

"Hei! Kau yang namanya Wakana, ya?" tanya salah satu FC Shin. Dia mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan **'Hatters Wakana, Bakana!'**, "Lihat! Gara gara kau, tuan Shin jadi begini!" sentaknya lagi. Sekali lagi, aku menemukan sosok seorang lelaki dan perempuan berwajah tua.

"Gara gara kau, anakku Seijuro jadi begini. Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu!" bentak kedua orang itu yang ternyata orang tua Shin. Aku jadi semakin ketakutan.

"HYAA!" tanganku, kakiku, leherku sampai badanku terlilit ular. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku menangis. Takami lalu mendekatiku.

"Khu khu khu.., bagaimana kalau kau merasakan nikmatnya coklat ini Wakana? Khu khu khu, kau boleh menghabiskan coklatku ini. Khu khu khu, HA HA HA HA!

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK!" pekikku keras. Takami terus terusan memasukkan coklat sialan itu dibibirku.

_**. **_

_**[End of Wakana POV]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Takami POV]**_

_**[At Clubhouse Ojo White Knights, 05.00]**_

"Shi shi shi, coklatku habis deh! Pasti Wakana bermimpi indah dan terus terusan memujiku!" batinku.

"Wakana kok lama bangunnya, ya? Sudah jam 5 pagi nih," pintaku, "Kubangunkan saja! Wakana! Bangun! Sudah pagi!" teriakku sembari menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Wakana. Tak lama kemudian, Wakana terbangun dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh..Ta-, TAKAMI-_SAN_! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAK BERSALAH! JANGAN PAKSA AKU MEMAKAN COKLAT ITU LAGI!"Wakana berteriak kencang. Dia memohon ampun kepadaku. Akupun bingung.

"Apa madsudmu, Wakana?" tanyaku bingung. Lalu pintu clubhouse terbuka.

"Loh? Takami dan Wakana sudah ada di clubhouse, toh!" ucap sang lelaki bertubuh tinggi bersama temannya. Sakuraba Haruto dan Shin Seijuro. Wakana pun kaget melihat Shin yang baru datang itu.

"S-Shin? SHIN! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU NGGAK TAHU SEMUA ITU! TIBA TIBA SAJA AKU SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN SENA, TAPI, AKU NGGAK TAHU APA APA! PERCAYALAH!" teriak Wakana lagi. Kita bertiga bingung.

"Menikah dengan Sena Kobayakawa?" ucap Shin.

"Iya! Maafkan aku!" jawab Wakana. Shin pun menjadi bingung. Lalu FC Shin masuk.

"Shin-san! I LOVE YOU!" teriak FC Shin kompak. Wakana tampak kaget.

"MAAFKAN SAYA! HUAA!" Wakana histeris sangat. FC Shin bersama Shin bingung.

"Pst, Takami. Kenapa Wakana?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Tadi jam 12 malam, dia bangun. Dia tertidur. Dia ingin tidur lagi, makanya aku kasih dia coklat terlelap," ucapku sambil menyodorkan toplesnya, "Entah kenapa, dia malah ketakutan begitu." lanjutku. Sakuraba melihat tulisan yang tertempel di toples itu.

"Takami, ini coklat kelam! Bukan coklat terlelap!"

"Ha-?"

-De en-

-The End-

Huaaa! GJ sangat. Maaf. Maaf kalo jelek. Saia memang tidak berbakat :'(

Untuk para Admin yang bertugas, saia minta maaf karena nggak bisa ikut award. Saia ndak ada waktu.-kalo nggak ada waktu kok bkn fic?-

Madsudnya nggak ada ide. Nyehehe..

Tapi…, saya masih ingin mengharapkan ripyu anda. Nyehehe X)


End file.
